


荒原

by ShinkuDaw



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinkuDaw/pseuds/ShinkuDaw
Summary: 死去的不是爱情，死去的是我们自己。
Relationships: 卿涛 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	荒原

死去的不是爱情， 

死去的是我们自己。 

最初的单纯 

废止在欲望里， 

忘记自己在另一种忘记里， 

纵横的枝条， 

为什么活着既然有天你们会消失不见？(1)

世界上最微妙的关系大抵就是前女友三字，首字出口时似乎应该咬牙切齿带着点恨意的，可后面的两个字又无端带着点暧昧缱绻，即使没什么也生出点藕断丝连的情愫。

14年年末董卿从美国回北京看到接机的人时，突然想到这句话。

真是因果循环，十二年前和十二年后接机的竟然是同一个人，只是身份几经变化心境也变了，彼时刀刀见血的对话全被沉默取代了。

周涛从她手中接过行李，走在她身边一言不发。

最后还是她先开口，鼻梁上还架着巨大的墨镜，声线慵懒得像美国东海岸的季风：“你好。”

这么多年过去了，能说出口的也只剩一句你好了。

“你好。”

02年从上海来到北京，南方带着温柔水汽从太平洋而来的湿润暖风被冷冽的料峭寒意所取代，几乎是抛弃了一切从头开始，义无反顾地切断自己的退路，头也不回地来到陌生的北国。

“你一无所有孑然一身，凭什么敢只身闯荡？”那天站在灯火通明的大厅里迎接自己的女人伸手接过她的行李，审视性地将她全身打量了一遍，普通话咬得字正腔圆语调柔和，说话的内容却并不友好。

“一腔孤勇罢了。”她记得自己笑得不卑不亢，直视着那个人的眼睛，毫不露怯地对视。

“真傻。”那个人于是笑了起来，“何必呢？”

何必呢？

可你不也是这样，从温暖的南国飞到这片是非之地，咬着牙坚韧不拔地留了下来，什么都没能赶走你，凭什么断言我不能。

“每年这么多人进进出出，人来人往我见得多了，高呼着追寻理想而来的年轻人不计其数，真正留下的能有几个？”

她皱起眉头，刚想硬邦邦地反唇相讥就看见那人在灯光下微微挑起眉笑了起来：“不过我之前跟他们打赌时倒是赌你会留下来。”

“为什么？”这次轮到她反问了，双手抱胸在那片冷冰冰的金碧辉煌下问她，丝毫没有在意自己被当做赌注。

“因为你很像我啊。”女人温和地冲她扬起嘴角，她长着一张无论摆出怎样的表情都没法尖酸刻薄的脸，天生的温柔宽和，和说出的话并不相配，“你不知道吗？”

她于是也笑了起来，微微后退一步，站成一个对峙的姿势：“您可真有信心。”

但那时尚且还是能称得上喜欢她。

“我尊重一切敢放手一搏哪怕鱼死网破也要奋力向上的人。”周涛将自己领向办公室，高跟鞋踩在楼梯上不发出任何声响，小腿绷出优美的弧度，如同南方四月的风，头也不回地向前走着，“但所有半途而废的人都会被我嘲笑。”

“您对每个人都会这样说？”董卿跟在她身后，寻思着自己该找个机会向她学学怎么穿着高跟鞋无声无息地走路，听到她的话时漫不经心地挑挑眉，“还真是坦诚。”

“那可没有。”女人走路的节奏有一两秒的停顿，“我只是尤其不希望你半途而废而已，你来时我就说过，你很像我。”

“这算不得夸奖。我可不会是那种对后辈尖酸刻薄的前辈。”

“我也不会是那种对前辈反唇相讥的后辈。”走在她前面的女人看不出半点架子，“看过你的履历，很精彩，见过你的真人，更精彩，只是和履历不太一样。”

“这倒是夸奖。”她从善如流地接受这一评价，“您也和我想得不太一样。”

“敬语用得太假惺惺了。”周涛一针见血地指出她不怀好意的称呼，“或许我和你想的其实完全一样，只是对你不一样而已。”

“针对我个人？”

“你不也在针对我个人？”女人在一扇门前停住，将行李交还给她，“到了。你的办公室。”

“进来坐坐？”

“三个月没人用了，里面全是灰尘，就算你想请我进去喝杯茶，洗杯子擦桌子都得用一小时，我可没这个兴致耗下去。”

“那可真遗憾，下次一定要来这儿喝杯茶。”她笑得像一张面具。

“今天要说的话也已经说完了。下次见面不知道是什么时候，要是能再见的话就来喝茶。”

周涛向她伸出手，骨节分明十指纤长，而她同样伸手握住，礼貌地对女人笑了笑。

松开手时她们都笑得心怀鬼胎，头也不回地向走廊两边走去。

她握得可真用力，虽然自己也不遑多让，手指与手指纠缠，几乎要嵌进彼此的骨肉里，勒得生疼，像是用尽全力地要在对方手上留下什么印记一样。

真幼稚。

她后来上了很多访谈节目，翻来覆去地谈自己的奋斗史，以轻描淡写的语气将这段往事一笔带过，至于那个第一个伸手接过她的行李领她走向办公室和她握手的女人，则绝口不谈。

也没什么必要提起，空给人一些央视两大花旦初见时就针锋相对的想象空间而已。

何况说真的，那时她还是喜欢周涛的。

不过话说回来，谁会不喜欢虽然说话刻薄但却直来直往坦诚相对的前辈呢？即使那个前辈一直言之凿凿地说着两人相似的话。

倒也不是相似，她清楚地看到她们性格的全景，周涛紧紧盯着天性中的交集——或许是因为此前和她在这部分有交集的人太少太少乃至从未出现，而她看到的更多的则是南辕北辙背道而驰的部分，就像两人的办公室，在楼梯的两边，怎么也走不到一块去。

谁和谁相似呢？跟个笑话似的。都是独立的个体，就算经历相似性格有部分重叠野心似曾相识，那又如何？刨去这为数不多的交集，剩下的都称得上迥异。

“人们常说我和周涛很相似……”她眼神真诚笑容无辜，看得人不得不信，“其实那只是在台上的感觉，私下完全不同。”

对，私下完全不同，你何必盯着那为数不多屈指可数的相似点死追不舍呢，给了自己一个错误的期望值，自以为相似相知心心相印，最后只是自作聪明自寻烦恼而已。

看我处理得多聪明。

“能说出口的思想都是谎言，不可言说的东西较之言语表达更加扣人心弦。”

大学时公选课西方现代主义文学的教授向他们如是讲课。

从那时起她总是怀疑自己的工作，能说出口的虽不至于都是谎言，粉饰太平的总不少，那自己又算是什么？谎言传播者吗？

骨子里不喜欢热闹，却又要常常走到灯火下，靠人工制造出来的烟火气息给自己一点走下去的勇气，借着金碧辉煌的灯光将内在的凉寒一点点驱散。

她知道这些都是假的，虚妄的灯火是假的，语言是假的，欢呼喝彩热闹喧嚣是假的，人们熙熙攘攘舞台张灯结彩，但熙熙攘攘和张灯结彩也是假的，甚至连看到这些时内心慢慢升腾起的安慰和幸福也是假的。

只有握在手中的话筒和脚踩着的舞台才是真实。

然而这真实于事无补，话筒是传播谎言的工具，舞台人声鼎沸却也冰冷至极——甚至可以说，当晚会结束时，话筒沉默下来，舞台的灯光渐次熄灭，这只有她才能切身体会的落差比台下人群的散去更能反映人间冷暖。

说到底，这么多年了，主持人也不过是戏子一个好听点的称呼而已，还不是要面对人去楼空人走茶凉，而悲切无人分享。

或许是因此，她决定找周涛谈话，毕竟那时她还喜欢她，觉得是个可靠的前辈。

那次谈话前她将办公室认真彻底地打扫了一遍，确保没有任何灰尘才发出邀请，周涛到的时候正是黄昏，她刚好泡了一杯正山小种，水雾袅袅升起，办公室所有的灯都开着，像是徒劳无力地掩饰夕阳西下的事实。

黄昏——董卿没法喜欢这个时间段，她总觉得惶恐，白昼将尽而黑夜未至，像等着一个漫长的早已知道结局的判决，判决本身不值一提，但等待遥遥无期，揪得人心惶惶。

这个时候她需要一个人过来陪着自己，没有人的话就得打开所有的灯，制造点虚假的热闹，以此生出虚妄的安全感。

所以周涛到的时候她长舒一口气，伸手关了离自己最近的那盏灯。

“坐。”她说。

红茶还是热得发烫，码得整整齐齐的书上放着一盒马卡龙，要不是她们表情过于严肃，没准这能算场不错的下午茶。

“找我干什么？”周涛心平气和地坐到她的对面，没怎么化妆，看上去依然神采飞扬流光溢彩——当你能用这两个词形容一个人时，你会觉得旁人对你“眉清目秀”的夸奖是一种贬损。

“聊聊人生。”董卿回答得分外老实，虽然她觉得这个答案浑身都是破绽，可她确实是这么想的。

不过当时也从没有想过，自己到底有什么理由和并不熟的她聊人生。

“那可真抬举我。”周涛笑笑，坐在她对面饮茶，“遇到什么问题了吗？”

“周涛，”她抬眼看着女人，她可真好看，好看得让人有些嫉妒，却又生气不来，轻易就能联想起旧时的大家闺秀，饮茶时微微蹙眉，执着茶杯的手指纤细而有力，表情隔着雾气沉静得有些高深莫测，坐在那儿就是一道风景，“你说，怎么走才能让高跟鞋不发出声音呢？”

——这个问题可有些奇怪，但她不太擅长单刀直入地命中话题核心，何况刚到北京时就想向她请教这点。

“多练练就知道诀窍了。”有片刻的停顿，“你的聊人生就是这个？”

“你觉得主持人到底是怎样的工作？”话题转换得太生硬了，要是面对的不是她的话大概此时已经紧张得没法继续谈话。

“取悦他人的一项工作。”

比她想象得更真诚一点，未经包装的语言最接近真实，毫无城府。

而回答还没有结束：“只要观众高兴我做什么都行，因为主持人的本职就在于此，取悦观众是工作的极大组成部分。”

“可你不觉得……”她欲言又止，轻蔑地笑了笑自己的心思，终于没说完。

“粉饰太平？”她看见坐在对面的女人嘴角绽开一个好看的弧度，像春天的花开，轻而易举地补上自己想说而没有说出口的话。

“对，粉饰太平。”

“有谁活得容易呢？”周涛说得漫不经心，她却听得惊心动魄，“都是要死要活累了一天回去打开电视，只要看的不是新闻，有谁在乎是否粉饰太平？生活本身已经这样了，看个节目还不能带来任何轻松愉悦，你觉得这样对观众好吗？”

“但……”但不是这样的，她想说，不是这样的，疲惫不能成为虚伪的理由，说出口的本已经是谎言，还要再冠冕堂皇地包装谎言，多么恶心。

可她无从反驳，周涛说的都对，人们想寻求的并非真实，看综艺频道的有几个不想看到歌舞升平其乐融融呢？

“不是太假了吗？”她最后讷讷地开口。

“只要观众高兴，真假有什么关系？”坐在对面的女人不动如山，声线平和如同温润的茶水，娓娓向她叙说着，“你很聪明，但是想不开。”

“这只是我个人的解答。”红茶快要喝完了，周涛单方面地进行交流总结，温和得像在教育小孩子，“你听不听自然是另一回事。但没什么事情是可以不付出代价的，站在舞台上，就必须承担角色，无论你认为这个角色有多荒谬。”

“还有，没什么事情是降低标准不能解决的。”

“你足够聪明，又很像我，所以我才对你说这些。不过要是无法接受这种解释的话，大可以辞职，无需借助语言的工作多得是。”

“那么，最后一个问题，”她看出周涛起身要走，堪堪喊住她，“你为什么选择这份工作？”

“自我价值实现而已。”女人在她对面笑得像一只猫，拎起包站了起来，“茶喝完了，我先走了。”

“周涛。”

“嗯？”

“谢谢。”

（1）塞尔努达《死去的不是爱情》

只有看着的人活着 

总能看见面前属于他的黎明的眼睛， 

只有吻着的人活着 

吻到那具被爱举高的天使的身体。(2)

于是她坦然接受了这个解释，全未考虑合理性。

自己总是糊涂，电话号码都记不清，时间地点的记忆能力更是一塌糊涂，有限的脑容量全用来记台词或之前看过的电影了，她在电影里看见别人的故事，悲欢离合爱恨痴嗔比自己的更真切。

所以那是什么时候的事，她也记不太清。

甚至常常要上网去查自己的履历，看看自己什么时候做了什么事，才能确定之前身处何方在做何事。

很久以后回想起来，这段对话大约发生在2004年，周涛刚结婚不久，用一种高深莫测的表情看着她，微笑着说“没什么事情是降低标准不能解决的”。

而她直到多年后才明白这句话的真正意义，在被问到幸福的定义时微微颔首，眼睛里像是藏着一汪深沉潭水：“大概就是降低标准吧。”

2004年全年都很忙，忙得常常不知身在何地，甚至不知自己是谁。

每天早上机械地从床上爬起来，用冷水拍打自己的脸，手法熟稔地给自己化个淡妆，画眉描红扑粉底，镜中的女人眉清目秀精致姣好，却怎么都不像自己。

她偶尔会觉得委屈，感觉像一场大型的骗局，为了让围观骗局的人开心她甚至搭上了自己。

——我是谁？

她并不期望能得到什么回答，她自己都回答不上来，或许周涛可以，周涛比她自己更坚定地相信她是谁，言之凿凿坚如磐石。

所以她时常想到周涛，毫无来由地，在两首歌的间隙里，在日月颠倒的工作里，在北京的黄昏缓缓降临如同凌迟时，她时常想起周涛。

她和周涛见面见得不多，偶尔在楼梯的拐角处遇见，两人心照不宣地笑着打个招呼，语气友好又疏离，然后走向各自的办公室，方向相反。

周涛走在台里的楼梯上时依旧无声无息，而她的高跟鞋发出清脆的哒哒声，像在虚张声势着什么。

接到春晚邀请时董卿在租来的屋子里转圈，没有原因地大笑。

她笑得莫名其妙，这份邀请本来意味着她不得不将语言和谎言彻底划上等号，可她出乎意料地心满意足。

最高的舞台有最亮的灯光最多的喝彩最吵的喧嚣，那还有什么不满意的呢？

随后她给周涛打电话，告知这个消息，邀请她来和自己一起喝杯茶。

“好啊。”电话那边的女人爽快地答应，“我就来。恭喜啊。”

那天北京的阳光明亮得出乎意料，红茶泡得恰到好处，养在窗台上的吊兰抽出新的枝条，枝叶葳蕤。好像一切都在暗示着这是件好事。

为什么不是呢？功成名就，得偿所愿，打拼这么多年放弃这么多后终于站上万众瞩目的地方，那还有什么不满意的呢？

她记得周涛问她为什么要北漂，在北京温暖的阳光下，喝着香气馥郁色泽醇厚的红茶，像每个尽职尽责和后辈谈人生的前辈一样问，你为什么来北京？

“因为只有借助些热闹的光景，我才能觉得不那么冷。”

“南方更温暖，阳光盛大，空气湿润，乔木四季常青，鲜有刀割一样的冷风，一年到头都有花开，为什么要抛弃这些热闹的光景到北京来呢？”

——为什么呢？谁说得清呢？

“周涛，你跟我说过的吧，”她抬起睫羽冲女人笑了起来，“主持人这种工作，本质上就是取悦他人。”

“只要能让观众高兴，做什么都行。”

“听上去很有职业精神，可我没法不怀疑这项工作的意义。最后我觉得我和观众只是各取所需，我喜欢为人瞩目的感受，而他们需要一个人恰到好处地把节目带到面前，既然如此就权当合作愉快，而北京是最能让我将这种合作完成得完美无瑕的地方。”

“在这儿我才能看到最高的舞台最亮的灯光最多的观众，”她眯起眼睛轻巧地笑，“他们想要得到最好的表演最棒的观感最尽职尽责的主持人，而我则需要前面的一切。”

“各取所需，多有契约精神的合作。”

“那么你又是为什么需要这些的呢？”坐在对面的女人似乎并不在意她的回答有多离经叛道，依然颜色温和，一如她手中的红茶。

“起初是叛逆，我父亲不愿我这么做，所以这么做了。后来是理想，只要有人听我说话就高兴，所以这么做了；再后是野心，想站得更高，所以这么做了。最后是孤独，舞台和生活、台上和台下、开始和落幕的落差太可怕了，所以这么做了。”

“只有站上舞台的时候我才能确认我的存在，所有说出口的话都是经过揣摩的，所有做出的动作都几乎是条件反射。台下的人看着我，而我不看他们；我和选手谈笑风生，窥测他们的人生安抚他们的伤口，而他们对我一无所知；我喜欢孩子也喜欢恋爱中的青年，可他们为我带来欢喜后我的人生还是我的。而到了台下，那实在是可怕，我不知自己是谁，不知身处何方，不知语言的意义，怀疑这份工作，也怀疑自己。正如你第一次见我时所说，我一无所有孑然一身，两年过去了，依然是一无所有孑然一身……话筒能让我忘记这些。”

“可你有没有想过，”周涛在她对面微微倾身，近得仿佛触手可及，“话筒也是让你感觉这些的原罪。”

——我当然知道的。

如果我一开始没有见过那些声色犬马，自然不会感受落差。

甚至那些灯红酒绿都不重要，如果我一开始没有那么沉迷于话筒，也不会让自己的生活空白这么久。

我和同龄人走的路不同做的事不同见过的风景也不同，又怎么会有同样的收获？

——他们那些平凡、朴素、温暖而确切的小幸福，大概与我此生绝缘。

而你不同。你可以得到两者，话筒和生活，你都能拥有。

像你这么优秀的人，一定有很多智慧吧。

不是我常常被人夸奖的小聪明，而是全局性地审视生活掌握自身的智慧。

可惜我始终无法像你一样。

“无论如何恭喜你。”董卿偶尔会觉得糊涂是个不错的属性，不想记住什么事的时候一句“我记性不好”就能糊弄过去，所以后来的谈话片段她全忘了，只记得最后周涛离开时客客气气地伸手和她相握，语气妥帖地说一句恭喜。

你看这人多狡猾，从自己口中套出了全部实话，却又不给出任何解决方案，最后一句四两拨千斤的恭喜，就能施施然离去。

偏偏奈她不得。

那些时候北京的风雪多猛烈啊，台里的水又深得探不见底，她不是天真幼稚，只是面对周涛时下意识地不设防备。

如今想来，当时的自己也是草率了些。

大约是从未想过有一天她会变成自己的“前女友”的缘故。

05年的春晚她懒得去记忆，说不上鲜衣怒马少年意气风发，只能算东升的旭日在正午前先给世人露出点光辉，以便为后来的光彩照人势出如虹做个铺垫，与她后来的风格还是无法相比，只是隐隐约约露出点锋芒初盛的样子。

记得的只有在后台的时候有意无意地制造话题，问几位同僚结束后的去处。而收到的回答里真正记得的也只有周涛说父母在家等着。

父母——一瞬间她想起了自己的父亲，为此委屈得快要落泪，能站在这样的舞台上固然是很好很好的，可今年她没法和父母一起吃一顿年夜饭。

只有提到父母时她才会回到童年那个爱哭又倔强的小姑娘，明明是记性糟糕至极的人，却忘不掉淮北的小城、晨光中的跑道、不被允许看的镜子、轰隆隆地开往上海的绿皮车。

对了，即使是在童年，每年除夕都是在上海的。好像只有到上海才算过年，在她熟悉的南国里弄吴侬软语和热气腾腾的本帮菜里，她能随时听见父母祖父母热热闹闹的交流声，头顶的灯光不似这般辉煌却暖进人心，而自己还是那个爱哭的小女孩，委屈的时候听祖母一句慈祥的“卿儿”就能破涕为笑。

而现在她在这陌生的地方，她自然是熟悉这片舞台这些灯光的，可和她印象中的上海比起来一切都渺远恍惚，像一场幻梦。

于是她又偏头看向周涛，女人笃定沉稳地站在她身侧，松松握着话筒，直视前方，瞳孔里映出一片光辉璀璨。

你看这人多无情，搅得人有苦难说委屈而不能流泪，自己还一副若无其事的样子，安安稳稳地站着，心如止水波澜不惊。

更令人疑惑的是，明明和男友看起来是人人艳羡的一对，可总觉得若即若离，像是随时都能失去，而失去也仿佛无关紧要，并不会多苦痛。

可能是因为他无法感同身受，甚至懒得在除夕的晚上为自己留一盏灯，也可能是时日已久激情消散，没必要和以往一样腻歪着，但感情退却则是不争的事实。

董卿不太喜欢无人可爱的日子，爱过什么人后要她回归平静是要她的命，可又确实找不到可爱的人，只能在日复一日的工作中找些乐趣。

——这样说或许不太确切，工作中她尚能看见周涛。

当然这不符合逻辑，哪怕她理科糟糕至极她也知道在逻辑上这是说不通的，她因对男友感到倦怠而疲惫，却又因为能看到周涛在工作中重拾激情——哪有这样推导出的结论？条件错误分析荒谬结论怪诞。

一无可取。

那个晚上她和男友发生了一次争吵，争吵的具体原因她已经记不清了——看，总是这样，她承认，她连记忆都懒得分给无辜的男人，但她确实记不清了，这不能怪她，虽然有些心虚，可她依旧觉得这不能怪她，她只是记性不好又糊涂而已。争吵过程大概是男人气势汹汹地指责自己不够爱他——这一点她倒是没法否认，但也不知道该怎么做才对，她清楚地知晓在事业方面她种下一颗香樟种子绝不会长出玉兰来，但感情方面，种下玫瑰花没准真能收获满手荆棘。所以她只是一言不发地坐在那儿，想要等男友冷静一下，总会冷静下来的，到了一定年龄，所有的焦躁不安歇斯底里都会在沉默中冷静下来，绝不超过三分钟。

然而她清楚地听到男人说当初自己接近他就是不怀好意想要搏个成功上位而已，现在功成名就了就过河拆桥，像是突然找到什么真相一样语气刻薄又过分兴奋。

她于是站了起来，昂着头与男人对视，良久突然笑了起来：“程先生真是看得起自己。”

拎包、换鞋、摔门而去。

动作行云流水一气呵成。

后来董卿不得不承认，被周涛撩到这件事里，自己得肩负百分之五十的责任。

她那天不应该出门的，心平气和地留下，好好把架吵完，为自己的人品和家教做个正名，从善如流地接受男友的道歉，然后再以模范情侣的样子出现在世人面前。

这个解决方案未必十全十美，但比直接摔门而去要好得多，至少不用遇到周涛。

但那剩下的百分之五十的罪过，全怪周涛。

她遇见周涛——换个准确一点的说法，她被周涛发现是在一家酒吧里。

当时她已经喝醉了，喝醉的人说话不可信，所以她只好相信周涛对这件事的叙述。

据说当时她坐在灯光昏黄暧昧的角落里，抓着瓶喝光了的酒瓶，口齿不清地背着诗。

“夜深忽梦少年事，西出阳关无故人。洛阳亲友如相问，潦倒新停浊酒杯。旧时王谢堂前燕，江湖夜雨十年灯。垂死病中惊坐起，故垒萧萧芦荻秋。人面不知何处去，一时回首月中看。乌云压城城欲摧，似曾相识燕归来……”

断句还很清晰，但平仄起伏对偶押韵全抛到一边去了，漫无边际地把这些年背过的古诗全煮成一锅大杂烩，带着酒味含混不清地背出来。

酒吧老板说开店这么久从未见过醉得这么有文化的人。

好像即使醉了也要端着，就算神志不清也放不下。

周涛那天本来只是和一个出国游学终于归来的朋友一起喝酒，被背诗的声音惊动后辨认出是谁，无可奈何地走过去小声喊她：“董卿、董卿。”

她趴在桌子上不看她，自己背自己的诗：“欲渡黄河冰塞川，相逢何必曾相识……”

麻烦有点大——周涛转头对朋友递了个歉疚的眼神：“我同事……要不，把她扔在这儿也不太合适，我先送她回去，改天再约？”

朋友倒是不介意，冲她笑着点点头，帮忙把醉得不省人事的女人搬上副驾座捆好安全带，隔着衣服周涛只摸到了一把轻飘飘的骨头，像是那些精致漂亮的衣服全部都是凭一副骨架撑起来的似的。

——太瘦了。她在心里默默做了个评价。

她和董卿不熟，这是很自然的，存在竞争关系的两人再怎么说也难以亲如姐妹，何况年轻人是在职业生涯的半路才转到北京，像个比赛进行一半才慌慌张张起跑的插队者，她不应该喜欢。

她从年轻人的眼睛里看见过一股狠劲，为了达到目的几乎可以不择手段的那种狠劲——谢天谢地，良好的家教使她不至于做出什么出格的事。能在二十九岁这个尴尬的年龄推翻一切从头再来的绝非善辈，野心必然如虎狼如烈焰，头脑必须清醒冷静又冲动炽热，不然凭什么在这片陌生的土地立足？

但周涛觉得年轻人和自己很像，年轻的时候她也是这样，为了留在北京跨专业当警察，拿起话筒时眼睛里全是光亮，为了达成理想愿意付出一切。

在谈及人类劣根性的时候，加缪早就总结过，“我们很少信任比我们好的人，宁肯避免与他们来往。相反，我们常对与我们相似、和我们有着共同弱点的人吐露心迹。我们并不希望改掉弱点，只希望受到怜悯与鼓励”。

或许这样说并不准确，而且未免太宽泛了点，然而周涛确实是这么想的，她在年轻人的身上看到自己旧日的影子，甚至没来得及发掘出她与自己完全不同的一面，于是她急切地对她袒露心扉，甚至在她前来请教时没有一点拐弯抹角地就将自己所思所想教与对方，好像完全不担心会被学得干干净净乃至后来居上取代自己。

只是她在董卿身上寻到的不是相同的弱点，而是野心和困惑而已。

“董卿。”她驶过了三个红绿灯，在第四个前停了下来，过了堵车高峰期，即便如此北京的路上依然车水马龙，片刻耽误不得，她于是喊女人的名字，“你家在哪儿？我送你回去。”

“我不回去。”副驾座上的人回答她，还没有清醒过来，“我去你家。”

“你知道我是谁吗？”周涛笑。

“周涛。”这两个字倒是发音优美字正腔圆，听上去像块酒心巧克力，醇厚动人。

“你知道啊？那还要去我家？”

“就要去。”周涛总算有点能理解为什么有那么多戒酒小组了，在酒精的作用下人可以要多无理就多无理要多任性就多任性，最可怕的是无理任性而不自知。

真棘手，她咂咂嘴，不知道她家的地址，只能把她带到自己家。

“到我家了，你别后悔啊。”周涛停车，扭头看副驾座上的女人，似乎因为倦了而沉沉睡去，但睡得又并不安稳，听到她的话时皱皱眉头，含混地回答：“不后悔。”

“能下来自己走吗？”

“你扶我。”

“你真的知道我是谁吗？”周涛将她那边的车门打开，开始后悔起初没给程前打电话，路云这几天不在家，虽说短暂地收留她一晚并无不妥，但她隐隐约约地觉得不合适。

不合适——只是普通同事而已，有什么理由将她带到自己家？

“周涛。”女人从车门处向她伸出手，她犹疑地将自己的手送出，年轻人踉跄地走出来，一个趔趄歪到她身上，她向下看了一眼，很好，还穿着高跟鞋，能走稳就有鬼了。

“周涛你别走。”她半个身子的重量都搁在自己肩头，尖俏的下巴嵌进颈窝，头发蹭着自己的面颊，说话时像是附在耳边，呵出的气刚好能拂过一缕垂下的长发，带着无理任性而不自知的酒味像大提琴发出的深沉悲鸣，“周涛你别走。”

她拉住了自己右手的中指，攥得紧紧的：“你不要走。”

周涛被酒气、些许她身上暧昧不清若有若无的香气和春日空气中浮躁的热气包围，忘了要从她手中挣出来，只听见头顶枝头一只红嘴蓝鹊扑棱棱飞起，发出一声古怪的叫，仿佛世界诞生之初的第一声哭泣。

“我不走。”她忘了自己是敷衍还是触景生情，无论是哪种情况她都这样回答了，于是女人心满意足地伸手捏了捏她的脸，像个恶作剧的小孩子：“我和程前吵架了。”

“大概是因为我喜欢你吧。”

（2）塞尔努达《死去的不是爱情》

痛苦的鬼魂， 

远远地，那些其他人， 

爱情里错失的那些人， 

像梦中的记忆， 

穿梭在坟墓间 

拥紧另一种空。(3) 

宿醉的后果是沉睡，沉睡的后果是噩梦，噩梦的后果则是头疼。

环环相扣，像道数学大题的推理过程。

董卿醒来时太阳穴像被针尖压迫着，疼得她几乎要呜咽出来。

随即她发现自己躺在一张不认识的床上，床在一间她不认识的房间里，而房间必然属于某个她不认识的房子。

这让她有点慌乱。

醉了之后做的事都记不清，遇见什么人说了什么话真真假假都好像沼泽地里的生物，绝望地陷在遗忘里，只记得有什么发生过，却说不清那个“什么”究竟是什么。

她迅速看了一眼自己的衣服——还好，是自己认识的。虽然皱巴巴的，但到底不陌生，一股酒味，昨天大概喝得多了。然后她轻捷地翻身下床，揉着太阳穴走到窗边，轻微地舒了口气——还好，虽然景色陌生，但认得出这是北京城，没被卖了。最后她走向挂在墙上的镜子，只看了一眼就想皱眉——没有化妆因而苍白得过分的脸色、萎靡不振的眼神、干燥得快要龟裂的嘴唇，她实在不想再看到自己这幅样子。

看来最坏的情况也不过是酒后乱性——还不算太糟。没有时间概念，不知道现在是几点，不过看太阳应该还没过正午，上班还来得及，整理一下妆容出去和房主道个别（或许还该问下事情经过，不过这无关紧要——至少和上班不迟到自己没有被卖到哪个深山老林也没有露宿街头因此登上报纸头条比起来，这无关紧要），然后她就可以忘了这一夜，装作什么都没有发生的样子若无其事地继续她原本的生活，就像卫星绕轨道运行。

于是她拢了拢长发，轻轻推开门，露出一个雨后栀子花一样的笑容：“打扰了。”

“没什么，来吃顿饭吧。”看到给自己回应的人时董卿有点怀疑这个世界，打开门的方式一定不对，不然怎么会误入这条世界线。

“怎么是你？”最后她瞠目结舌地质问。

“昨晚你喝多了，好像是和男朋友吵架了，”女人回答得云淡风轻，穿着双居家风格的棉拖鞋，给她盛了一碗饭，“我又恰好遇到你了，不能不管，不知道你家在哪儿，只能先带回来了。”

她隐瞒了些细节，不过这些细节也无需如实告知，免得两相尴尬。

随后她懒懒地指向一个房间：“去洗洗脸吧，我给你准备了牙刷和毛巾，洗个脸能清醒一些。然后我们吃饭。”

她说得太过自然，自然得不自然。

董卿瞪着她，像是听不懂中文，但周涛只是坐在餐桌的一端对她微微笑着，清和的阳光洒在她的长发上，她的身后一片光明，没有任何阴影。

“这段话排练了很多遍吧？”最后她只能讷讷地收回目光，抱怨一句走向周涛给她指明的方向。

“无论如何你该谢谢我才对。”这句话在她身后响起，一字一句，从容不迫。

“……谢谢。”她恨恨地咬牙，头也不回地敷衍。

这顿饭吃得心怀鬼胎，周涛做的简单的三菜一汤，口味清淡，油盐都放得很少，挑不出什么错，甚至称得上美味。

只是能凭空联想起最后的晚餐或是鸿门宴之类。

结束时她几乎是如释重负，对对面的女人微鞠一躬：“多谢款待，我先告辞了。”

“何必这么着急？”女人眉目如画波澜不惊，“下午一起去上班？”

“外面都在传董卿周涛不和大打出手，前辈你这是要破除谣言？搞得做娱乐新闻的都下岗？”

“现在知道喊前辈了？跟前辈谈谈人生吧，为什么和男朋友吵架？”

这个话题真扫兴，董卿皱起眉头，扫兴得让人不想接下去，但还是清清喉咙勉为其难地回答：“小情侣闹矛盾不是常事吗？我不太会平衡事业和爱情而已。”

“总会好起来的。”她最后这样轻描淡写地结尾。

“好，我相信你。”周涛对她笑起来，董卿莫名觉得那个笑容有点像老师鼓励小学生，多多少少让她有些不舒服。

“谢谢了。”

那个下午过得极其漫长，好不容易熬到能出门上班的时候，坐到车上董卿低头看手机，将收到的短信一条条从头看到尾，按发信人分的话其实也没有几类，工作通知都是收到后就删掉，母亲絮絮叨叨地叮嘱她天冷注意加衣天热要防晒，父亲偶尔发的几条只问她工作情况如何从不表示关心，几个关系不错的朋友隔三差五地会问自己又到哪儿做节目是否辛苦什么时候有空一起吃饭发现了一部自己应该会喜欢的电影要不要一起看……

她将发信人全部过了一遍，突然意识到没有周涛。

于是又翻了遍通讯录，在最下面看到周涛的名字，通讯录是按拼音排序的，她理所当然地应该在最下面。

名字确实是在的，但没有什么用处，就现在的状况而言大概删了更合适，右手食指按在键上，最终却终于没有按下去。

无聊——她在心里骂自己一声。

“喂，董卿，”她们在一个红灯前停下，周涛冷不防地开口：“你觉得我们的关系如何？”

“……普通同事喽。”

“普通同事？”像是不放心一样向她又确认了一遍。

“不然呢？真像娱记说的那样的仇人或者好姐妹啊？”她漫不经心地倒计时，还有三秒就能转绿灯了，她希望周涛好好开车，最好不要和她多说什么。

周涛笑了起来，她笑的时候常常让人想起春天的花朵次第绽放，笑意是一点点地蔓延上面部每个细微处的，因此显得格外诚恳：“挺好。”

“回去和程前好好谈谈啊。”随后她似有还无地加了一句，发动车子。

这场恋爱又苟延残喘了两年，持续到了2007年，像一个好端端的人从胃溃疡生生拖成了胃癌，最后不得不承认无药可救的结局。

可生活有什么变化呢？不过是少了个人而已，而这个人之前就显得可有可无——这可有可无几乎让人毛骨悚然，让她怀疑此前的两年究竟是爱还是习惯。偶尔回去做饭时依旧是自己煮一碗速冻饺子，家里每个角落都被装修成古色古香的欧式风格，唯独厨房潦草得不适合人居，冰箱里胡乱塞着一堆过期或者将要过期的速食食品，看着确实有些凄凉，可有男友的时候也是这样过来的，冷冰冰的，毫无烟火气。

烟火气——她为自己精准地找到的这个词感到洋洋自得，房子还是那个房子，并没有因为一个人的离开而少些烟火气，也没有因为人均占地面积过大而显得空落落。

事实上，就算空落落的，又能怎样呢？

分手那天她抱膝坐在地毯上倚着沙发看电影，一张一张地换碟，从天色暗沉如漆到光芒刺破东方红日冉冉升起，看完《西伯利亚的理发师》时有些倦了，头搁在两膝之间半睡不睡地冥思，窗帘厚重，白日的光线都被遮蔽了，室内仿佛宇宙之初的混沌。

董卿有点为自己的不难过生气，她应该难过的，五年的感情，怎么也得剪不断理还乱一点，藕断丝还连呢，人怎么能说分就分呢。

可她不在乎，刚买的塞尔努达的诗集还没拆封，母亲刚给自己寄了点精致的手制甜点，电视台附近又开了家口碑颇佳的咖啡馆，几档新节目都在联系自己商量主持事宜……所有的一切都让她没法难过。

何况还有周涛——这又没有理由扭曲逻辑缺乏论证了——可想到周涛她就没法为分手而难过，好像握紧拳头时一无所有，而张开双手则能拥有全世界。

全世界自然不至于，但非要比较的话分手给她带来的痛苦（如果有的话），似乎周涛个人就能弥补。

虽然周涛什么也没做，只是存在着而已。

父母常让她向周涛学习，虽然她总是拒绝，义正言辞地说完全不是一路人。

但偶尔她坐在地毯上看节目时还是不得不承认周涛是好看的，算不上倾国倾城一见误终生，但明眸皓齿面若桃花眉似柳叶还是称得上的，而且耐看，即使长时间地盯着也挑不出什么瑕疵，就像她做的三菜一汤，不逾矩地恰到好处着。

声音也好听，说不上哪里好听，普通话比自己还稍微标准一点，说话时仿佛带着笑意，让人能想起她含笑的眼睛，天生地适合字正腔圆地念出“中国中央电视台”这七个字——虽然自己也念过，但就是没有她合适，莫名其妙地。

为人温和，虽然针对自己总有些针锋相对，和她说话很累，下棋一样要步步为营，可也毫无城府，她告诉自己的那些体验全部都是真的——真奇怪，怎么能有人一边小心翼翼如履薄冰一边天真坦荡全无隐瞒。

相比朋友更适合当对手，虽然可能只是对自己如此，舞台只有这么大，即便容得下两个人也要分出个AB位，何况有时还只能站上一人。但却是让人放心的对手，光明正大的竞争，从不担心有什么见不得人的手腕和黑幕，坦荡得像武林高手的交锋。

其实这样看来，周涛是个很好很好的人。

好得让人不甘心只做普通同事。

这个想法窜出来之后突然不可抑制地膨胀起来，像春天第一朵花啪地一声绽开，像鸟雀展开双翅凌空飞起的一瞬间，像有人在云层上端点燃了闪电，整个天空都被万钧之力撕裂。

董卿你完了。她眼睁睁地看着这个念头在一毫秒之内从种子长成参天大树，绝望地意识到这一点。

你完了。

那句话怎么说的，在事业方面种下一颗香樟种子绝不会长出玉兰来，但感情方面，种下玫瑰花没准真能收获满手荆棘。

看现在一语成谶，满手都是荆棘，血淋漓的。

第二天她去找周涛，想确认一遍自己的感情，借口很简单，她至今还是没学会怎么穿着高跟鞋无声无息地走路——这固然只是个无关痛痒的细节，但却是个很好的理由。

周涛还不知道她分手了，谢天谢地，她并不希望她知道，听她说明来意后看到外星人一般愣住了，最后走到她身后扶住她的肩：“掌握受力点啊，不要只是前脚掌重重点地……”

后面的话她听不太清了，只记得满室春日的柔和辉光，窗外的玉兰一树花开，阳光透过清澈的窗户直射进办公室，微尘在光柱中飞舞，而周涛站在她身后，双手搭着她的肩，薄薄的线织开衫并没能阻止她手心的温度透过面料传递过来，那双手柔和而有力，搭在她肩上像鸟儿的尾羽拂过，她离自己近得能感受体温，说话声好像近在咫尺，内容并不重要，重要的是她在近在咫尺的地方说着话，字正腔圆平仄起伏，前后鼻音分得清晰，语言就像写在水上的字转瞬即逝，想要记忆也无济于事，可她慌慌张张地拆解着她说的每一个音节每一个吐息每一个停顿，并由此联想出无限深意来。

得了吧，西方现代主义文学的教授不是教过吗，记录语言简直毫无意义，“能说出口的思想都是谎言，不可言说的东西较之言语表达更加扣人心弦。”

可让西方现代主义文学见鬼去吧，周涛在她身后絮絮讲述，这本身就胜过任何真实。

最后那双手从她肩上移开去——仿佛全世界都从肩头移开了，她瞬间感到失重，之前仿佛从滤镜柔光中看到的景象重归真实，而真实如此冰冷。女人斜斜地后退了两步：“其实这本身无关紧要，学不会也没有关系……不过你现在试试？”

于是她听话地试着迈步，意料之中地失败了，这是自然的，毕竟她刚刚并没有听周涛在讲什么，她只关注她在讲话这件事本身而已。

“还是没学会呢。”语气遗憾表情惋惜，不去做演员也是浪费人才。

“你找我还有什么事吗？”周涛冷不丁地问她。

“还能有什么事呢？”

“上次你问我这个问题之后立刻就跟我谈起人生了，所以我总觉得这个问题是个引子。”

——上次，听起来触手可及的距离，但人们常常忽略的一点的是，所有的事情从写下它的那一刻起就成了永远的过去，上次和这次之间不知道隔着多少年的长河滔滔天堑险峭。

“三年了，我变了。”董卿开玩笑，不看她的眼睛。

“真的只是来学这个的？”自己说的话她老是不信，要确定第二遍。

“其实不是……”像什么呢，喝了三瓶红酒醉了四月的风断了五根琴弦混了六欲七情倒了八面玲珑的心，热血上涌闪电刺破天空，未经思考的语言脱口而出：“想跟你谈谈人生，我喜欢你。”

等话语无法挽回地出口后她才后知后觉地意识到不妥，可笑的是来之前完全没有想过她会像自己反复确认一遍，而自己又不喜欢说谎——并非不会，但总是不喜欢，尤其不喜欢对周涛说谎。

可在此之前她甚至从未思考过为什么会喜欢她。

长得漂亮声音好听为人亲切业务水平高超，还会做清淡可口的三菜一汤，为什么不喜欢呢？

好像也不止于此，02年接过自己的行李小腿绷得笔直将自己领向办公室，05年一句话就让自己想起童年，喝得烂醉如泥时被她带回家，对工作困惑时三言两语就能给个合理解释，说是普通同事关系却又真诚诚恳不设戒心……

哪有一见钟情这回事，全是五年前就不经意地布下天罗地网，周涛自己还不知情，以为手中牵着的只是一根线头，只是轻轻抖动一下，空气却都集结成罗网将自己束缚，天网恢恢无路可逃。

董卿认为将周涛比作拿着放大镜聚焦地面虫蚁的孩童并无不妥，她全然不知道自己做了些什么会产生怎样的后果，甚至还带着无辜的笑容，可你不能因此就说她不残忍。

毕竟她一无所知地就要了自己的命。

“开玩笑？”

“不开玩笑。”

“……为什么？”

“我不太清楚，都是你的错。”

“我的错？”

该用怎样的语言才能理直气壮地表述你不该接过我的行李不该赴我的约不该听我冗长的疑虑不该回答我的问题不该将我带出酒吧不该给我做那简单的三菜一汤不该像你现在这样看着我呢？

是你的错，我确定无疑，是你的错，你不该这样的，你至多只能在走廊遇见的时候对我点点头，不，不要对我微笑，你笑了我就输了。

你不要看我，不要笑，不要说话，不要眨眼，不要走过来，不要，别，永不。

“那可真遗憾，我不喜欢你。”女人在她面前，眉眼低垂，慈眉善目，仿佛佛悲悯众生。

“你喜欢自己吗？”

“……什么？”

“你说过我和你很像，你要是喜欢你自己，那也就应该喜欢我。”她不知道自己是哪儿来的勇气，或许也只是天性，她讨厌无人可爱的日子，所以遇到可爱的人时从不细想是不是飞蛾扑火——要知道，即使是飞蛾扑火，那飞蛾也死得心甘情愿。于是她向前逼了一步，现在两人间的距离有些微妙，周涛看她的眼神疑惑起来，并非惶恐惊讶，而是疑惑，像是不明白她所作所为的原因，而她因为这疑惑的眼神感到烦躁。

——不要看我。不要，别，永不。

她又向前一步，高跟鞋发出清脆的哒哒声，董卿不太喜欢这种声音，以后非得向她学会无声无息走路的技巧才行。然后她紧紧抓住她的肩，抓得大概有些紧，周涛皱起眉，声音低下来：“放手。”

“偏不。”

“你知道你在干什么吗？”

——我知道的。我自然知道这是自寻死路。完全、彻底、从头到尾地知晓。

可我偏要勉强。

她勉强抬头对上那双温和的眼睛，浅褐色的瞳仁，纯良无害得像一头鹿，可这是骗人的，温和就输了，那双眼睛动也不动地盯着她，像是探寻又像是不屑。

你想知道些什么。你在看什么。

她无法再维持这勉强的对视，别开目光倾身向前，微微俯身吻上周涛的嘴唇。

那一刻她确认自己是失恋了，因为确实恋上了。

心脏轰鸣，大脑沉沦，四肢百骸无力支撑，眼眸深处一片湿漉漉的幽光。

饮鸩止渴。

周涛推开了她——后来她总是记得这一幕，责怪周涛推得不够用力，应该彻底地、不留希望地将她推出她的世界才对，不过她也能承认自己的无理取闹，那个时候无论是多用力的推开都能被她理解成斩草不除根欲拒还迎。

“你需要冷静一下。”她说。

“我知道自己在做什么。”

“那你还这样做——你简直就是个疯子。”

“不疯的话，”她无意识地咬咬嘴唇，“我怎么会来北京？又怎么会遇到你？”

周涛楞了一下，凝视眼前的女人。

古往今来大部分成功者都称得上疯子二字，自己就算当不起成功者，但要说疯子也没什么过分的。

第一眼看她和自己相似，后来越看越像——天性是有不同的成分的，但那些不同无关紧要，她们都能为了达到某个目标无所不用其极，苛待自己却笑得若无其事，伤疤一块一块都记着却绝口不提，用温和柔软包裹起内心的锋芒——最重要的一点是，下定决心做某事之后，往往会狂热得可怕。

她不禁有些同情她，因为她下定决心要做的事现在看来绝无可能。

（3）塞尔努达《死去的不是爱情》

在那里来去或呜咽， 

站着的死人，

墓石之下的生命， 

捶打着无能为力， 

抓破了影子， 

用徒劳的轻柔。(4) 

08年全国上下似乎都在忙一件事，北京奥运。

无论三鹿奶粉干了怎样丧心病狂的事汶川地震有多惨烈，都挡不住八月八号这个喜庆得有点庸俗的日子的锣鼓喧天张灯结彩，似乎之前的一切，无论是惨烈还是荒诞，都只是为了这个日子做的铺垫。

看这太平盛世，有什么不值得歌颂的。

董卿很久之前就能预料到开幕式会是周涛主持，所有的一切都给出了预兆，几年前被借调去奥组委，不是她还能是谁？

能稍作一搏的只有闭幕式而已。

她知道那个场合代表什么，必须称颂国泰民安民富国强，大好河山人间佳境，五千年文化源远流长，像一只金丝雀唱些人人爱听的歌。

——她是不太信的，可有什么关系？能说出口的本已经是谎言了，这谎言究竟是抹着蜜地为这世界增点甜蜜的金色还是带着刀地想要刺破自身接近真实，她一点都不在乎。

毕竟主持人就是这样的工作，语言和动作都不属于自己，为了取悦观众怎样都可以。

——听上去多么高尚又多么脆弱的职业精神啊。

——可笑的是，自己，还有无数与自己相似的同僚，以及周涛，竟然都将其奉为圭臬。

毕竟每个站在舞台上的人都清清楚楚地知道真实与晚会的反差，刺目得胜过任何形式的对比反衬，所以越是悲观越想握住满手灯火。

要想站上最高的舞台，就得有放弃自己的语言和动作的魄力。

谁做不到呢？这些年不都是这样过来的么？

之前只是激流暗涌的竞争也不得不搬上台面，她别无选择地必须打败周涛，除了做得更好做到最好之外没有其他办法。

闭幕式此前也几乎是内定，但不是不能放手一搏，她甚至懒得为自己找个好听点的借口，“我喜欢她所以想要和她并肩”“一者开幕一者闭幕让我觉得自己仿佛离她近些”“我花了很久终于能和她站在同一个高度”，不，她懒得找这些好听的借口，尽管这些语言近在咫尺触手可及，可她骗不了自己。

——没有一点点是为了接近她，一点都没有。

——纯粹是个人野心而已。

爱情和事业微妙的重合之处在于它们都能良好地填补人心的空虚，所以二者中无论哪一个都算不上缺一不可，而事业相比爱情更令人着迷的一点在于它可以规划，一二三四列表排开，一步步地按照计划执行，按部就班有条不紊地达成预定的目标，只要中途不出差错就不会产生错误的结果，过程明确流畅一如解一道数理题。

她清楚地知道爱情某种程度上颇有白眼狼属性，投桃报李固然是幸运，更多时候只是一无所获，且没有什么人可埋怨，全是自己的错，喜欢上一个不该喜欢的人，能怪谁呢？

所以她不惮和周涛竞争，光明坦荡霁月光风，她是喜欢周涛没错，但这喜欢几乎看不到结果，既然如此为什么不选择不会背叛的事业？

心和大脑背着长，小孩子才选心。

事实证明她没有选错，艰苦卓绝的竞争后闭幕式的主持机会终于到她手中，如同事先计算好的计算机程序，在Yes和No的两个选项里顺理成章地落了下来。

董卿再一次品尝了那种精确计算好的成功的甜美滋味，美好得像天气预报给出的晴天、对过答案后拿到手中的满分试卷、从烛光到香薰都筹划过的晚餐。

无懈可击。

闭幕式结束后台里有个庆功宴，她本来连拒绝的话都想好了，邀请她的人轻飘飘的一句：“小董就过来嘛，周涛姐也来，大家热热闹闹的多好。”

董卿不太明白热热闹闹和好之间有什么必然联系，但周涛要去，所以她决定自己也去，人有些时候会很奇怪，你明知道自己去看她是一场缓慢而痛苦的凌迟，可你就是没办法制止自己赴与她有关的约。就像你毫不讲理地将自己喜欢上她的责任全推给她，蛮横地想让她别看你，却永远不能制止自己看向她的目光。

或许只是因为她太习惯生活中有个值得追逐的目标，当事业方面暂时达到一个高度短时间内无法超越时，她的重心重又落到自己求不到的爱情。

大概人这辈子都得经历一次无比矫情无比绝望的爱情，然后才能更好地走向新生活。

没什么好抱怨的，单相思而已，所有傻小子傻丫头都得有这么一次，不然怎么在老了之后以一种深沉苍茫的语气对小兔崽子们说“我年轻的时候，曾经喜欢过一个漂亮姑娘，没有结果，深藏于心”这种能配二两黄酒和咿咿呀呀的二胡声的话呢？

所以那天她去赴约时完全不像一个凄凄惨惨戚戚的人间惆怅客，倒是画眉描红扑粉底淡妆浓抹总相宜。

她的座位和周涛安排在一起，情理之中意料之外，敬酒时她执着酒杯站起身，胳膊无意识地挨到坐在身边的女人，迅速触电一样弹开，而面上言笑晏晏，笑容如春风拂柳：“周涛，我敬你一杯。”

女人起身，微微颔首，和她碰杯：“干杯。”

高脚杯在水晶灯的照耀下闪烁得像无数个明晃晃的太阳，太过用力地碰在一起，红酒差点溅出来。

玻璃晴朗，红酒辉煌。

这杯一敬你灵台澄澈推杯换盏手起刀落不给我留一点幻想，二敬盛世太平欣欣向荣你我皆有可能站在那样的舞台举世瞩目大放光彩，三敬我自己头脑冷静心如玄铁故而能从爱情中挣脱出来用利刃捅向你的心脏。

愿这盛世太平如初你我倾盖如故，我不信命中注定，但我知事在人为逆天而行。

并愿意如同将这杯美酒一饮而尽一般姿态潇洒地放手一搏。

醉酒是一个相对模糊的概念，因为人未喝酒的状态下未必清醒。

更多时候，这只是一个借口而已。

无数人笑意盈盈地向她们敬酒，董卿，还有周涛，分开的，一起的，拒绝不得推辞不能，只能站起来带着温驯可亲的笑容接受，在明晃晃的灯光下象征性地小酌一口，目光清明笑靥如花，光线折射过红酒，碎裂成斑驳的光点。

都是习惯了虚与委蛇的人，像在应付一件明知毫无意义却不得不做的差事，尺度拿捏得恰到好处笑容控制得分毫不差，连动作和语言风格都商量好了一般一致。

董卿想起之前说过的两人是否相似的话，不禁感到讽刺——无论自己认为有多少不同之处，表现出来总会阴差阳错地重叠。

宴会结束时她宣称自己醉了——算不得谎话，她自己也无法评判是否清醒。周涛坐在她身边，背挺得笔直如同白杨，面无表情地正视前方，听到她这么说时勾起嘴角笑笑，庄重自持得好像能戳穿她的心理状态：“我先走了，再见。”

“再见。”她揉揉太阳穴，看见周涛的眼睛里一片奇异的光彩，仿佛孔雀的尾翎闪烁光华。

这感觉真奇怪——至少她很少在周涛的眼睛里看见这样一片不加掩饰的流光溢彩，也不觉得自己醉了和她要先走有什么逻辑关系。不过这个女人走路的样子真好看，她坐在椅子上胳膊撑着头看她离去的背影，一头长发摇曳生姿，背挺得仿佛一块钢板，小腿弧度优美流畅，高跟鞋落地无声无息，隔着人来人往依然赏心悦目。

她突然意识到有些不对，嘴唇干涩大脑发烫，说不清哪里不对，但第六感隐隐叫嚣着你得拦住她，别让她走。

“周涛——”董卿于是隔着人群喊她，看到那个笔直的背影顿了顿，于是她满意地笑了，却想不出接下来该说些什么，只能再重复一遍她的名字，“周涛。”

“干什么？”那个人回过头，眉宇在灯光下熠熠生辉，眼波里那片明丽的光几乎要流转出来，隔着熙熙攘攘的人群她在对她笑，嘴角勾起一点点弧度，眼角微微上挑，目光几经辗转最终停留在她身上，让人不能免俗地想对着她把《洛神赋》全篇背出来。

不，你别这样对我笑，求你了，千万别。

“车库在这边，你方向错了。”她终于察觉了不对劲之处，意识到女人离开的方向与车库相反——这固然没什么大不了，可并不应该。于是她从座位上站起来，向周涛走去。

走到她身边时董卿闻到一股酒味，并不浓稠，但萦绕鼻间，她几乎是瞬间明白发生了什么：“周涛你喝醉了。”

“没有。”她看起来灵台清明神色矜持，有些人就是这样，越是昏沉越是表面清醒，毫不犹豫地否认，“我没有。”  
“喝醉了的人都说自己没醉。”

“那我醉了。”

“你看你自己都承认了。”

“……董卿我有时候真不想和你说话。”

眼下有很多选择，比如联系路云让他来接周涛——这被她当机立断地否定了；比如叫辆出租车把周涛塞进去送回家；再比如邀请人也并非没有车可以接送。但她摇了摇头，选择了最不靠谱的那个，她亲自开车送她回去，而且——非常不凑巧，她又这么糊涂，记不得她家地址，只能勉为其难地将她带到自己家去。

这是个不得已而为之的选择。她告诉自己，不，不是我要这么做，而是我没有更好的办法，这样做让我觉得最稳妥。

——没准还能彻底做个了断，一刀两断一了百了。

“我送你回去吧。”她扶了周涛一把，“跟我走。”

车载音响里放着《裙下之臣》，节奏有些快，空气混浊，她深吸一口气，切掉音乐，周涛坐在副驾座上昏昏欲睡，她侧头看一眼那张漂亮得挑不出刺的脸，有些烦躁地摇上车窗。

这时候要是有根烟就好了，好像叼着烟的混小子带着自己的一生所爱逆着车流盛大逃亡，姑娘在混小子身边睡得安静沉稳，开车的人吐出一口烟，烟雾袅袅发散在空气中，轿车像一头豹子轻捷迅速地穿行在城市的灯火中，油箱里有用不完的油，好像天涯海角都能奔赴。

可惜从健康角度吸烟显然是不理智的，而且身边坐着的姑娘也算不上一生所爱，只是这个阶段妄想接近拥抱亲吻占有的人而已，也没安安静静地睡着，只是因为酒喝多了全部神志只能用来勉力维持外表的清醒而懒得和自己说话而已，谁都知道周涛远称不上人畜无害。

“我真讨厌这种聚会。”董卿盯着前方路况，三心二意地开车，随口挑起话端。

“这就是生活。”周涛耸耸肩，字正腔圆地回答她。

“生活？赤脚踩在玻璃上还是面对面看太阳？”她语带讥诮，想起那本被自己翻了几页的塞尔努达的诗集。

“对我而言，是赤脚踩在玻璃上，面对面看你的太阳。”周涛皱起眉头，像是陷入什么痛苦的回忆，“玻璃与太阳同在，我未来的诗人。”

“我的太阳？”董卿挑挑眉，敏锐地捕捉重点。

“谁不是太阳呢？”周涛笑了起来，似乎刚才那个皱眉的动作根本不存在。

“你回答得多虚伪，”她又有点烦躁了，忍不住想听点歌，什么歌都好，胜过这个混沌狭窄的有限空间里她们的声音来来往往，像刀剑碰触发出的零星脆响，“好像随便谁都能成为太阳光耀大地。”

“鸟说，人类不能忍受太多真实。”周涛回答的同时她按下了车载音响的开关，现在好了，她听见熟悉的旋律填满了她们之间的缝隙，哦，是《明年今日》。

“但人类会遗忘。”音乐让董卿放松下来，前方是个红灯，她踩了刹车，车子平稳地停下，别过头看周涛的侧脸，她闭上了眼睛，睫毛如同合欢花细密柔软地覆上眼帘，像是要睡了一般，于是她放心地继续说下去，“睡在遗忘里如同鲨鱼浪里藏身。”

“而鲨鱼在哪里？”周涛大概是要睡了，含含糊糊地回她一句，“未来以北的河流里？别开玩笑了。”(5)

或许是因为这个回答，那天晚上什么都没有发生。

董卿有时候会对自己正人君子的程度有所震惊，而且她觉得自己迟早得为这种坐怀不乱后悔，不过更多时候她都很能理解自己，毕竟人生的旅行中她从来没有想过会有同伴陪伴，所有人运行的车轨其实都不尽相同，偶有交叉就是一场惨烈的事故，所谓的灵魂伴侣也不过是运行方向相同在各自的轨道上又能遥遥相望而已。

每个赌徒走进赌场时都想得到lucky seven，真正得手的能有几人呢？

换个矫情点的说法，她无所谓结果，确认此时此刻的喜欢就行。

09年，周涛被调到大型节目中心担任副主任，某种意义上成了她的半个上司。

那间和她的办公室分别在楼梯两边的房间被搬空，那天董卿过去帮忙，像她第一次接过自己的行李那样接过一箱子书，她无意中看见最上面那本是塞尔努达的诗集。

“你喜欢塞尔努达？”周涛在她前面走着，手里提满了大包小包，她跟在后面，高跟鞋一串哒哒声，没事找事地询问。

“他有些话说得很聪明。”走在前面的女人不置可否。

“例如？”

“对一些人来说，活着就是赤脚踩在玻璃上；对另一些人，活着是面对面地看太阳。”

“那可真遗憾，”她在周涛身后夸张地笑了起来，“我比较喜欢后面的话，我踩上玻璃；没有太阳。”

“我觉得问题不在于有没有太阳。”女人发出一声微不可闻的叹息，“很久了，你还是没有了解，观众想要的根本不是太阳……或者说他们在乎的根本不是太阳的真假，你哪怕给他们造出一轮，对他们而言也是好的。”

“谁跟你说观众了，主任——”最后那个称呼被她咬得千回百转珠圆玉润，“您当年教给我的我可都记着呢。”

“可你并不相信。”周涛突然回过头看她，站在比她高一层的台阶上，神情倨傲高高在上，带着点悲天悯人和恨铁不成钢交织的复杂情感——她很奇怪自己竟然没有心跳加速也没有立刻死去，她面不改色地与年长些的女人对视，甚至露出了一个公式化的笑容：“很多时候人都没办法相信什么事情，但她能够接受，这不就够了？”

“反正现在互联网一片欣欣向荣，优酷土豆打得你死我活，电视迟早得死，我相不相信自己说的、乃至于我说了什么，有什么关系呢？”

“总有一天，我们这些人都会被取代的。”

她在周涛的眼睛里看见了一瞬间的难以置信，于是迅速调整好表情：“这可都是念着您当初和我剖心剖肺地坦诚相对才跟您说的话，您可不要上报台长啊。”

语气妥帖，表情带笑，不容置疑的玩笑话。

我说的话你可别当真啊。

千万不要。

2012年，周涛第一次离开春晚舞台。

这像个预兆，一个不详的预兆，董卿蓦地想起自己三年前说过的话，当时周涛站在台阶上居高临下地看着她，而她一脸玩世不恭的笑容直视着那双温和的眼睛：“总有一天，我们这些人都会被取代的。”

——看吧，报应来了，“总有一天”终于不是一个虚幻的概念，而是切切实实地降临身边。

只是她始料不及的是，首先离开这个舞台的竟然是周涛。

算什么呢？争了多年AB位的对手在来得及分出胜负前擅自离场，能一边喜欢一边憎恶的同僚先她而去，带她走向那个舞台让她能（尽管是带着讥诮笑容地）说服自己的人先行告退。

这个人怎么这么不讲游戏规则啊。

她几乎感到生气——当然，春晚主持人的选择由不得周涛本人，可她还是生气，毕竟她没法踹开导演家门怒吼一声“你是不是脑残把周涛撤下来还是想借春晚影射一下我国男女比例严重失调的现状啊”甚至再颇具江湖义气地表态“她不回来我就也不上”——不，她不会这么做，大脑和心背着长的时候只有小孩子才会选心，她非得站在那个流光溢彩虽则俗气却也光彩照人的舞台上，非得拿起冰冷却是唯一能掌控的真实的话筒，非得比周涛做得更好甚至好得让人们忘却周涛才行，管那忘却是不是在未来以北的河流里。

所以她别无选择地只能对周涛生气，而她更生气的是自己居然还喜欢她。

大年初一的时候她才知道那晚周涛下基层了，新闻是她不太想看的，刚想跳过去就看到她裹着一件很有点中老年风的大衣和一户陌生人家其乐融融地吃年夜饭看春晚，而电视里是她。

这感觉真微妙，她看着电视里的周涛，周涛看着电视里的她。

你在看些什么？你教给我的那些都被我彻底执行，我歌颂着这山河盛世，我笑容甜美表情得当，我安之若素地说着不属于自己的语言做着不属于自己的动作。

我是最好的主持人，你不得不承认。

她还没去上海，今年是个例外，她不想将一身怨气带回上海，带给她严厉的父亲和总是偏袒自己的母亲，所以这个大年初一她还呆在北京。

她听见有人在按门铃，一声一声锲而不舍——她实际上并不想去开门，这个时候所有人都应该以为她不在北京城了，她想不出会有谁来找她。

但那个按门铃的人想必非常固执，而她又委实讨厌刺耳的门铃声，所以她被迫从地毯上站起来，趿拉着拖鞋去开门。

周涛站在门外。

董卿从玄关处挂着的镜子里看到自己表情的风云变幻，最后震惊愕然不可思议惊喜都汇聚成一个平静的笑，她将一双备用拖鞋扔到门口，冲女人微笑起来：“请进。”

周涛没有理会这句话，站在门口直勾勾地盯着她，她从未在周涛的眼睛里看过那样的神情，夹杂着嫉妒、憎恶和混乱的欲望，像一大盘颜料糅合成混沌的色彩，最后那双眼睛里的光像被雨淋了一样湿漉漉地暗下去：“为什么会是你？”  
——为什么会是你？

“我不太明白你的意思。”

女人向前迈了一步，并没有换上她扔给她的拖鞋，然后她意识到自己被吻了，两片湿润的、柔软的、带着点花瓣触觉和北京冷厉北风质感的唇瓣吻了上来，她一句话也说不出，一句为什么都无法问出口，她不知道是周涛疯了还是自己疯了或者这个世界疯了，她甚至没法像往常那样自嘲地来一句“算是补上我上次的强吻，两清了”，她没法说那些半真半假的玩笑话，她只能接受这个吻——半是被动，半是合谋。

——“你曾是我的死亡。”

被松开时她突然想起这句诗，随即忘了下句，只能用另一首一点都不搭的拼凑起来。

——“死亡是花，只开放一次。”(6)

(4)塞尔努达《死去的不是爱情》

(5)赤脚踩在玻璃上，面对面地看太阳：出自塞尔努达，非原句，原句下文有提及。

我未来的诗人：“致未来的诗人”塞尔努达某首诗名

鸟说，人类不能忍受太多真实：T.S.艾略特。原句，无知的写手只用字面意思，不谈引申义。

睡在遗忘里如同鲨鱼浪里藏身：波德莱尔原句。无知的写手依旧只用字面意思。

未来以北的河流里：保罗·策兰。无知的写手斗胆引申为不可知之处。

(6)你曾是我的死亡：保罗·策兰。原句，无知的写手只敢用字面意思。

死亡是花，只开一次：保罗·策兰。原句，字面意思。和上一句不是出自同一首诗。

不，死去的不是爱情。(7)

董卿从这个红酒一样的吻里挣脱出来，下意识地后退两步，双手抱胸地和周涛站成对峙的姿势：“你来干什么？”

“来找你。”女人像是忘了自己五秒前在干什么，波澜不惊地回复，跨进门弯腰换上拖鞋——现在那后退两步带来的距离感又荡然无存了——动作理所当然得好像她不是个突如其来的闯入者。

“我可没说过欢迎你来。”她清楚地自己是在说谎，口是心非，不，岂止是欢迎，见到你简直感激不尽。于是她又向后退了两步，现在周涛可以走进来了——如她所愿，她真的走了进来。

房间的气氛有些尴尬，她们谁也没有再向里走，堵在门口毫无意义地对视，直白而蛮横地像是要看进对方的眼睛里。

那双眼睛瞳色不深，温和的浅褐色，很容易就会认为是个纯良无害的角色，或许是因为工作练出一片柔和的光泽，但顺着她的眼睛看不到她心里去。

“其实我很讨厌你说我们很像。”董卿开口就像一滴水滴进横亘在她们中间连绵不绝的沉默里，“因为一点也不，你明知道的。”

“可是我一直没有告诉你，因为你这样说的话，我会觉得，我们至少还是有联系的。”

她突然笑了起来，因为没来得及调整响度频率而显得刻意突兀：“所以，你找我干什么？”

“你有没有某一瞬间，会特别讨厌某个人……讨厌到，恨不得立刻去见她？”

“有啊，讨厌这个词还太轻了，”董卿看着那双浅褐色的眼睛，笑得过分坦诚，“我有时候会特别恨某个人，恨到忘了自己还爱她。”

“所以我过来见你了。”

“还吻了我。”

“我找不到其他的方式表达我有多讨厌现在的你。”

“08年的时候我也特别讨厌你，可是你看，我没有去找你，也没有吻你，我坐怀不乱，表现得像个君子似的。”

而你，你不过是仗着我还爱你。

你有恃无恐，你蛮不讲理，你胡搅蛮缠，可我毫无办法。

你不过是仗着我还爱你。

“这不一样，”周涛看着她，出乎意料地冷静，这个人总是极端，她醉酒的时候格外清醒，愤怒的时候特别镇定，所以你常常得怀疑，她清醒的时候是否醉酒，镇定的时候是否愤怒，“这不一样，你自己也说过，人不怕吃苦，人就怕落差。”

话已至此，再点明就是逾矩。所以她们只是面对面地站着，直到两人一起笑起来。

“你还记得我说的话。”董卿看着她，眼睛闪烁得像星星。

“不然怎么给娱记一些好姐妹的料呢？”她退到了安全距离之外，自然而然地移开视线停止了对视，“你看，我们现在这件事如果非要报道的话，固然可以说成周涛小肚鸡肠不满董卿上位，但你给他们一点好处，又能变成央视传承周涛董卿姐妹情深新年叙旧。”

“周主任可真会开玩笑。”而我不会，我拒绝接受玩笑话，你老是说这样的话，都知道你俏皮话说得好，可我拒绝你这样和我说话，“不过是偶然地一次，你坐在台下看着台上的我而已。”

够了，她知道自己现在已经失去理智了，现在这个该死的话题算是覆水难收了，大脑和心的问题又要拿出来，她没有选择心，却还要咄咄逼人地指责周涛选择了大脑。

何况她对自己又没有心，这根本不是选择题，这像一款没有分支选项的游戏，她只是顺着剧情走而已，谁也没理由责怪她。

尤其是自己。

可依然要说出来，好像从伤害别人中能获得快感一样。

真见鬼。

“十六年前你第一次主持春晚，我做场务，在台下看着你。”

“十年前你如日中天家喻户晓，我第一次走进央视，在台下看着你。”

“八年前你结婚，我祝福你披着婚纱戴上钻戒，在台下看着你。”

“四年前你主持开幕式，我隔了十六天，在台下看着你。”

“而你只是这次而已……”她握着拳头不易察觉地颤抖，“只是这次而已，你凭什么讨厌我？”

让我来告诉你，你就是那个拿着放大镜烧蚂蚁的孩子，你从未觉得自己做错了什么，可你要了我的命。你大可以言笑晏晏温柔天真，因为从你的角度来看任何人都无法指责你什么，或许有些孩子气的残忍，可孩子气总是会被原谅的，用不了三秒钟，连蚂蚁都会原谅你。但你不能因此得寸进尺地对那只脱离了你控制范围的蚂蚁说讨厌它，你这是无理取闹，它拼尽全力才离开了你。

就算人不怕吃苦只怕落差，那个好不容易走到你前面一回的人也已经看了无数次你的背影了，十六年了，够初生的婴儿长成亭亭的少女了，够一腔热血的年轻人在社会摸打滚爬泯然众生了，够推推眼镜给孙女讲故事的老太太凝固成一方墓碑了，够记录书写的迎来腐朽能够记忆的走向死亡了。

你能说她活该吗？

哪怕她最后走到你前面去完全不是为了你只是为了个人野心，只是为了死死站在那个至高无上的舞台上，只是为了在那几个小时内被热闹喧嚣包围掩饰自己的冷清，你能怪她吗？

你才是那个让她爱上舞台的人啊，你才是那个让她心甘情愿地接受一切虚假伪饰还甘之如饴的人啊，你才是那个领她走向那个房间推开那扇门的人啊。

你罪有应得，你自作自受。

董卿知道自己很惹人讨厌的一点在于没法迅速收敛情绪，愤怒委屈不甘尖酸刻薄像潮水一样席卷四肢百骸，理智摇摇欲坠，几无栖息之地。

“我会爱上你，我会走到今天这步，全是你的错。”她像一匹豹子，蓄势待发地瞪着周涛，“我越来越意识到这份工作中要用到的语言毫无意义，越来越意识到我真的只是在粉饰太平，越来越意识到台上和台下的落差是我无法承受的，可我当时接受了你的解释，并且可笑地再也离不开它了——不，我甚至称得上爱它。就像我爱你一样，我知道毫无意义，甚至还咬牙切齿地憎恨着，可我依旧会爱你，爱那个星光璀璨的舞台。”

我当然知道我恨你正是因为我爱你，但我总是只能记住它们二者之一。

“你活该。”周涛愈发冷静，冷静得足以将她衬托成一个小丑，她的脸上再次浮现出一种悲天悯人的讥诮，“你活该。没有我你还是会这样做，我只是给你提供了一个借口，好让你这样做的时候不至于心虚。”

“这个借口还是你向我要求的。我给了你，你应用得得心应手，过河拆桥卸磨杀驴固然很愉快，却不道德。”

她带着那种悲悯的表情——好像找上门的不是她，冲动的不是她，先愤怒的不是她一样——轻轻摇摇头，慈怜地看她一眼：“你很聪明，但是想不开。”

“我想你大概需要冷静一下，先走了。”她轻巧地转过身，长发在背后摇曳生姿，全然不见过来时的冲动。

“骗子。”她看着门被轻轻带上，瘫坐到地毯上，腿慢慢上屈，双臂环住膝盖，不可抑制地觉得冷，控制不住地颤抖，可她竟然不想哭，只是头低下去搁在膝盖上，“骗子。”

她想彻彻底底地和周涛吵一架，从此一刀两断成陌路，或是歇斯底里地争斗，哪怕打一架也行，那她就可以满是仪式感地结束了，她就不会记得自己还爱上那个女人而只留下憎恶了。

可明明是周涛引起的闹剧，做小丑的却是她。

你看你多可悲。

周涛离开半小时后她从地毯上站起来，小腿有点发麻，然后她走向电视机，随手打开，还在放春晚，没完没了地重播，没完没了，霸占了几乎所有频道，画面上的自己握着话筒，带着笑意说些毫无意义的漂亮话。

而周涛不在。

第一个没有和她一起过的除夕——并不难受，难受的话总能哭出来，但现在也不想哭，只是觉得倦了。

速冻饺子、空下来的走廊、北京的风，你不在我身边。

真累。

她从电视柜里随手拿了一张碟片，这些年来好片烂片都看过不少，却是一股脑地堆在一起，懒得分类，需要时随手拿起来就是，有时候也不在意情节，只是单纯地讨厌没有画面和声音流动的客厅。

《重庆森林》，王家卫的片子，有一段时间了。

台词很好，镜头很好，音乐很好，演员无以复加地好，就是手边没有快过期的凤梨罐头来感同身受一番，不过拉开冰箱门还能找到半袋速冻饺子和一盒快过期的酸奶，董卿按了暂停键，走到厨房给自己煮了水饺，等食物烧熟的时候她简单地环顾厨房一周，承认这个因为自己的忽视而显得漫不经心和潦草的地方和房子的整体风格并不相配，不过也懒得翻新——只是个没有烟火味的地方，这么冰冰凉凉地潦草着也未尝不可。

饺子熟了，捞到碟子里，醋买回来后似乎就没怎么用过，大概还没变质，提起醋瓶在碟子上方转一圈洒匀，然后把冰箱里的酸奶拿出来，一手托着碟子一手捏着筷子和酸奶走回远处，平静地坐会地毯上倚着沙发看电影。

“三十罐凤梨罐头，还没有速冻饺子好吃呢。”

“谁失恋了会和毛巾肥皂说话啊，沙发你说是吧？”

“阿May的老板说她很像山口百惠？我见过比她更像的。”

不开心的时候就会看电影，让别人的不开心盖过自己的，最后也就不觉得什么了。

相比第二个故事她其实更偏爱第一个，因为没有结局。第一次看电影的时候她还很年轻，没经历多少事，不曾怀疑过工作的意义也不曾爱上什么人，满心期待地在下半场等林青霞再次出场，因为她总觉得第一个故事没有结局，故事怎么会没有结局呢？

后来她才知道生活大部分时候是没有结局的，能剩下一句“生日快乐”已经很了不起了，而且这种没有结局往往不是在高潮处戛然而止，是慢慢慢慢淡去，最后也就没人记得要收尾了。

艾略特怎么说的？“世界就这样终了，不是‘轰’地一响，而是‘嘘’地呜咽。”

电影看完，饺子还剩三个，她皱皱眉倒进垃圾桶，再次走进厨房，这个鬼地方真冷清，她拎开水龙头，清水奔流，碟子洗三分钟筷子洗一分钟，再走回去。

四分钟足够人做一个决定了，董卿决定忘记周涛。

这个决定让她有种暂时性的开心，足以忽略之前的失态。

老话说你做不到的时间会帮你做到，何况本来就是喜新厌旧的人，买了新花瓶旧的就一定要扔进垃圾桶里，换了新车旧车就绝不会再看一眼，爱一个人不过是每天提醒一句我还爱她的事，忘记只需说成我不爱她就行。

一张失效的机票、一袋过期了的水饺、一个求不得的人，都是如此。

14年台里有出国交流的项目，她几乎是毫不犹豫地申请了。

临行前做访谈，和谭盾王澍的，聊建筑和音乐，聊美国，像往常无数次一样谈笑风生，然后头也不回地远走高飞。

距离2012年的那个冬天已经很久了，距离那个她花四分钟做出并持续影响了她接下来的两年多的决定也已经很久了，她的人生就像规划好的那样合乎轨道地运行，时间也像她规划好了的那样助她心想事成得偿所愿。

爱情和事业微妙的重合之处在于它们都能良好地填补人心的空虚，所以二者中无论哪一个算不上缺一不可。当她为了事业去陌生的国度结识陌生人学习陌生的课程时，爱情已经没那么重要了。

年底周涛给她打电话，背景吵吵闹闹，那个她很熟悉的字正腔圆的声音告诉她自己是在冯巩的火锅店。

“吃得开心点啊。”董卿在电话这头笑。

“今年台里缺人……”声音有些犹豫，就像信号慢慢断下来。

“嗯？周主任是说？”

“你能回来主持春晚吗？”

“您自己去不就可以吗？”她漫不经心地翻书，周涛那边现在应该是黄昏，自己最恐惧的时间段，暮色西沉层林尽染，虽则黑夜孤寂白昼如焚，可黄昏是空的，不属于黑夜也算不上白昼，就像语言和热闹一样把握不住。

“你能回来吗？”周涛向她确认，像是没有听见她的问题。

“周主任您可以自己上，我想观众很乐意。”

“或许他们更乐意见到你……我也是。”

她突然想要发笑，她想问周涛你怎么了，周涛你是疯了吗，你打电话给我不如自己上去啊，但她已经不会这样了，人对自己不在意的人往往能保持克制有礼，所以她只是淡淡笑了笑：“承蒙周主任抬举，但我恐怕不能从命。”

“观众很希望看见你，就算我不这么想，观众也很希望看见你。”

这句话终于戳中她的死穴——她或许能摆脱这个女人，却是爱上那个虚假的舞台了。

“行，我回去，为了取悦观众怎样都可以，对吧？”

“……谢谢。”

世界上最微妙的关系大抵就是前女友三字，首字出口时似乎应该咬牙切齿带着点恨意的，可后面的两个字又无端带着点暧昧缱绻，即使没什么也生出点藕断丝连的情愫。

14年年末董卿从美国回北京看到接机的人时，突然想到这句话。

虽然周涛本人绝不会承认，但她毕竟爱过她，所以她仍然将她放在前女友那个列表里。

虽然这个古怪的列表里也只有周涛一人而已。

真是因果循环，十二年前和十二年后接机的竟然是同一个人，只是身份几经变化心境也变了，彼时刀刀见血的对话全被沉默取代了。

周涛从她手中接过行李，走在她身边一言不发。

最后还是她先开口，鼻梁上还架着巨大的墨镜，声线慵懒得像美国东海岸的季风：“你好。”

这么多年过去了，能说出口的也只剩一句你好了。

“你好。”周涛走在她前面大约半步，答话时头也不回，高跟鞋敲在地面无声无息。

这么久了，自己还是没学会这种走路的方式，力道总是不对，着地点也有问题，但现在也不需要这么拙劣的借口制造一次交集了，所以她的高跟鞋踩得越发清脆飞扬起来。

“过得怎么样？”一路无话地回去也尴尬，所以她总是充当这种打破寂静的角色。

不过这个问题也并不合适，听起来太矫情，好像还在挂念着什么一样。

“还不错。你呢？美国怎么样？”

“过得去。”

至少她做出过结束沉默的努力，即使接下来没法再说什么也不能责怪她了。

她的心思飘到不在的这段时间里北京上海两地又开了哪些不错的餐厅晚饭吃大白菜还是小白菜比较合适要不要先让助理给自己买几瓶酸奶送进办公室上去，周涛冷不防地开口：“欢迎回来。”

“……私人层面还是工作层面？”

“工作层面。”

“那挺好，我也欢迎自己回来。”

“私人层面也有。”

“那其实不太好，我并不很希望见到你。”

“为什么？”

“周主任，您要知道，对我而言生活就是踩上玻璃，没有太阳。而您太耀眼了，您就是太阳。”

而太阳不会出现在我的生活里，我将它赶了出去，这样我也不必面对黄昏。

“抱歉。”

不，你这声抱歉来得太讽刺了，我不需要抱歉，你什么都没做错，你只是个无辜的和我同行一段的路人。

我怎么会责怪你呢？

你明知道我不会责怪你的。

那年的春晚很顺利，尽管她的时间紧张乃至有些慌张，可对她而言一切都不是问题，她太熟悉那个地方了，现在谁也无法让她对这儿感到陌生，言不由衷的台词也好渐次熄灭的灯光也好，她太熟悉太就轻驾熟了。

就算是身边没有周涛这件事，她也太熟悉太就轻驾熟了，什么也无法阻止她了。

2016年，周涛重回春晚舞台。

知道消息的时候董卿在看电影，《东成西就》，当初她老是想要做出无数种解读的喜剧片，现在看却真是只为了笑出来。

她笑得最开心的时候看到了那个消息，愣了一秒，笑得更开心了。

没有她的舞台固然是熟悉的，有她却更亲切不过。

现在她能坦荡如春风地承认周涛说“中国中央电视台”七个字确实比自己好听，她天生就适合字正腔圆眉目含笑地将这七个字说出口，无可取代。同样她现在可以目不斜视地和她站在同一个舞台上，她再怎么看再怎么笑她都心如止水波澜不惊了。

心脏又落回自己的胸腔，旁人的一颦一笑再怎么也改变不了跳动频率。

挺好，所以能诚心诚意地祝福周涛。

董卿没想过春晚之后自己会被网友和周涛组成CP，仅仅是因为一张莫名其妙的候场图，这个消息还是周涛告诉她的。

那天阳光很好，北京城的天难得地碧蓝，她们一起走在央视长长的走廊上，隔着一条走廊的宽度，董卿想到晚上还有个朋友的约要赴心情不由自主地畅快，周涛和她隔得有些远，低头看着手机，突然抬眼温温和和地笑了起来：“你知道吗？春晚过后有网友把我们组成CP。”

她愣了片刻，确认周涛是在向自己说话后才接口：“年轻人真可爱。”

“你不生气？不是很注意自己的形象吗？”

“观众高兴，要我做什么都好。”董卿笑得像张面具。

“觉悟真高。”周涛挑眉笑笑，重新低下头。

周涛和她不同路，她们走向门两边，礼貌性地挥挥手再见，冬日阳光正好，就是风有些冷，她紧了紧大衣，快步向自己的车走去。

春天就快到了，空气中即将弥漫花香，天空也会亮堂起来，舞台将永远闪耀，她还会握着话筒很久，语言的意义已经不重要，和周涛是形同陌路还是爱过都不重要，只要观众开心，做什么都好。

她忍不住想要放声欢笑，想要歌唱这阳光灿烂的一天，想要将此前说过无数次此后还将重复无数次的华丽辞藻再背诵一遍歌颂这盛世山河。

她坐上车，关上车门，扭头看一眼又摇上车窗，周涛已经开远了，她也踩下油门，车子如同干将发硎一般射了出去，混入北京熙熙攘攘的车流中。

她突然想到自己走路时高跟鞋已经没了声响。

（7）塞尔努达《死去的不是爱情》

End.

后记：

我一直觉得写同人环节中对写手（尤其是我这种更文懒癌日常话唠的写手）最友好的一环就是后记……因为我可以随意唠嗑。

先说一点情节上的注释吧，虽然说好像在后记里随随便便把自己挖的坑说出来对读者不太负责任，但！万一妹子们没有看出来我的良苦用心，这个虚荣的写手会因为没有人发现自己的梗而难过至死的（划掉）第四章里主编带醉酒的主任回去，此前主播宣称自己醉了并且不觉得在说谎，同时主任醉了也只是主播单方面判断，所以这两人的醉酒和清醒情况其实是有四种排列组合……这是全篇我最得意的一笔了真的（掩面）每一种都很因吹斯汀啊（微笑）

然后我就可以谈感想了

我本来以为自己不会写卿涛了，因为《刀锋》已经把野心这方面想写的写完了……但某个周二下午我去蹭那节很有干货的西方现代主义文学课时，教授讲着讲着大发感慨说了一句“能说出口的思想都是谎言，不可言说的东西较之言语表达更加扣人心弦。”瞬间我脑洞大开，虽说开坑一时爽结文火葬场，然而脑洞这玩意儿就如同洪水猛兽，来了就挡不住。

因为我联想到小学时被母上推到主持人的位置，从四年级到六年级三年升旗仪式都缩在学校一个落灰的播音室里报上周每个年级每个班级眼保健操广播体操五星中队得分情况……后来大概做得还可以还主持了两年学校的运动会和六一晚会……

据母上说她当时让我试试只是为了改改我这个社恐的毛病（然并卵，上了大学还是连班干部竞选都不敢参加），不过对于当时还是个小孩子的我而言主持人意味着的无非就是背稿而已，如果当时有人问我对这个位置的看法，我大概会告诉他“主持人就是把节目连起来的角色”，当然，还有半句不会说出口，主持人也能稍稍满足一下我小小的虚荣心。

这就是一个很幼稚的小孩子对主持人的看法，她很刻苦地把自己的稿子全背了，站在台上也好歹能做到一直微笑声音不发颤，她认为主持人就是把节目连起来。

过去十年了，现在倘若有人问我主持人是什么，我竟没法做出更深入的回答。

我很想知道这项工作的意义何在，你的语言不属于自己（甚至到了主任主播这种高度还常常要说些让人难受粉饰太平的话），动作是事先安排好的，还得忍受曲终人散时的寂寥，这项工作有什么意义呢？

我找不出解，所以这篇《荒原》从头到尾都是问号。

有什么意义呢？至少在国内现有的体制下，才华被压制，真心被扼杀，本能高飞的鸟儿成了笼中的金丝雀，我替她们感到惋惜，可我什么也做不了，我只能在这篇文章里写满问号，纵然她们在这种环境下仍出类拔萃，但我的问题还是找不到解。

语言倘若本身就是谎言，主持人又为什么存在着？

说点轻松的吧，不会写番外了，因为懒，也因为对有了A视角本篇就一定得出B视角番外这种说法的深恶痛绝，我不了解主任，所以尽量不直接写她，但感情线在（三）（四）（五）和主播的对话中多多少少还是藏着点的，虽然这个人蠢死了一点不会写爱情（单身狗的怨念.jpg）……

话说回来一个相比爱情宁可写情爱（划掉）的人为什么要写CP文真是个问题（手动再见

可能因为我卿的无数访谈都显得相信爱情，虽然我不太了解主任也不敢多写主任的感情线，但我卿每每显得像个飞蛾扑火万死不辞的小姑娘，搞得我觉得我要是再不写点她爱上什么人就对不起自己看的那些访谈。

其实我很佩服这样的人啊，她可能受过伤哭过，可她还是敢奋不顾身地投入下一段感情。

多勇敢的姑娘。

顺便，我再也不想深夜肝稿了（生无可恋.jpg）自从我弄丢了自己最初设想的结局之后日更五千不是梦立刻变成了我不想我不想肝稿，总算勉勉强强结文了我还是想知道自己最初构想的结局是什么……超好奇呢（智障脸

每个肝稿的深夜都会想碎碎念，有时候会想起我女神有时候会想起前暗恋对象，然后会变得莫名矫情，这大概也算写作过程中的不可控因素吧（笑

不管怎么说，谢谢将这篇不知所云的文章看到最后的你，谢谢，在我生无可恋每个春天按时抵达的消沉抑郁中，谢谢你的陪伴，谢谢。

2016·4·6 23:40

于湖北武汉


End file.
